DUCK DODGERS: LEYENDA GALACTICA
by lala99
Summary: DUCK DODGERS LEYENDA GALACTICA, TEMIDO Y RESPETADO. TODO EL MUNDO LO CONSIDERA UN HOMBRE FRIO, SIN CORAZON PERO ESOS SOLO SON RUMORES. UNA PANTALLA PERFECTA QUE TODO MILITAR DEBE FORJAR EN EL INTERIOR DE SU MORADA ES UN ABUELO CARIÑOSO. MPREG DUCK DODGERS/ BUGS BUNNY


CwJwLXjCMV

Duck Dodgers

DUCK DODGERS LEYENDA GALACTICA, TEMIDO Y RESPETADO.

TODO EL MUNDO LO CONSIDERA UN HOMBRE FRIO, SIN CORAZON PERO ESOS SOLO SON RUMORES. UNA PANTALLA PERFECTA QUE TODO MILITAR DEBE FORJAR

EN EL INTERIOR DE SU MORADA ES UN ABUELO CARIÑOSO.

MPREG

DUCK DODGERS/ BUGS BUNNY

Duck Dodgers el nombre del mejor capitán del protectorado galáctico del siglo 24 1/2, respetado por sus compatriotas, tenido por sus enemigos y amado por las mujeres, con un récord intachable pero sin embargo no era feliz porque el ser amado no estaba con él, ese hermoso chico de ojos azul mar y cabello rubio, que adoraba las zanahorias tanto como lo amaba a él.  
Bugs Bunny, no Bugs Dodgers el hermoso esposo del más grande capitán de la Armada Galáctica.  
El hombre sonrió mirando la vieja fotografía, donde se veían los dos o mejor dicho los tres, aunque apenas y se notara en el plano vientre de su madre.  
-hubieras sido una gran madre Bugs- susurro el capitán mirando la foto de su consorte.  
Aquel que falleció poco después de dar a luz a su unigénito:  
Steve Dodgers el chico tan cariñoso y expansivo como sarcástico y apático, ese niño que había crecido recordando a la madre muerta por los viejos vídeos que la niñera le ponía porque su padre estaba tan afectado por la muerte de su madre, que apenas y tenía tiempo que dedicarle a su hijo.  
Si demasiado ocupado en su brillante carrera en la armada.  
Tan enfocado salvando al mundo que dejo destruir a la única familia que le quedaba tras la muerte de Bugs.  
-lo siento amor, tu que diste tu vida por Steve y no es justo que yo se la quite, que haga que tu sacrificio sea en vano- con esas palabras el moreno se levantó- aunque sea lo último que haga salvare a Steve y haré que tu muerte no haya sido en vano, es una promesa...

Continuara

Estoy acostado en mi cama sobando mi vientre para calmar al bebe, pero parece que heredo la irreverencia de Doc y su gusto por los deportes, suspiro acostándome de lado mirándolo, siento tanta envidia pues mientras yo estoy sufriendo los dolores del embarazo él duerme plácidamente.  
Pero está claro que si no fuera la madre, no tendríamos hijos porque Daffy jamás soportaría lo que sufro en este momento porque el... Hasta es gracioso imaginármelo.  
Pero al parecer al bebe no le gustaba que moleste a su padre aunque este no escuchara porque me golpeo muy fuerte en la vejiga- ya Steve lo siento- sonrió pensando en cómo sería tendría mis ojos o los de Daffy, su cabello como seria, le encantaría los deportes como Daffy o más bien le gustaría bailar.  
Las dudas me siguen rondando por la mente hasta que me quedó dormido. 

Un mes después  
Siento morir pero sé que solo es Steve quien quiere nacer, pero tengo miedo- Daffy- volteo hacia mi esposo quien me sonríe pasando su manos por mi vientre- calma mi amor, pronto tendremos a Steve- asiento débilmente antes de volver a retorcerme del dolor- señor Dodgers necesito que empiece a pujar- me dice la enfermera mientras me ayuda a acomodarme para dar a luz. 

Siento como mi corazón late rápido y mi interior destrozándose por una personita que buscaba salir al mundo- un poco más señor Dodgers- Ahh- pujo de nuevo y miro a Daffy quien me sonríe para luego besarme- gracias Bugs- sonrió también y miro a la enfermera quien tiene a un diminuto bebe que demuestra su buena salud llorando profundamente- es hermoso... 

Tras una hora la enfermera regresa con el pequeño Steve Dodgers quien llora tratando de encontrar a su madre, el rubio sonríe y se pone al bebe en el pecho quien bebe goloso- saco tu cabello- escucha Bugs decir a Daffy que sonríe mirando a su familia.

Solo sonrió sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado y unos irremediables deseos de dormir- Daffy cuida a Steve- no puedo evitar decir y mi esposo me mira con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan, aquellos que heredó nuestro bebe- Bugs por favor no digas eso... 

El moreno tomó a su bebe mirando como su consorte perdía color y sus azules ojos se cerraban para jamás volver a abrirse, él bebe lloro al igual que su padre sintiendo el vacío que dejaba el joven en la cama, aquel que alcanzo a darle leche a su hijo antes de morir desangrado producto del complicado parto al que tuvo que enfrentarse. 

Bugs Dodgers falleció anoche tras dar a luz a su único hijo.  
Su esposo el Capitán Duck Dodgers acepto una misión de tres años llevándose al recién nacido Steve con él, aunque dejándolo al cuidado de una niñera.

Mientras tanto el Comandante Marciano Marvin sonreía al ver el dolor de su enemigo por la pérdida de su cónyuge  
\- esto será interesante  
Y claro que lo seria por supuesto el comandante marciano no sabia que algún día se enfrentaría a muerte con el temible capitán tras deshonrar a un hermoso chico de 16 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.  
Pero esa es otra historia

El legendario almirante Duck Dodgers estaba quedándose calvo, literalmente.  
El motivo es muy simple su encantador hijo de 16 años Steve Dodgers decidió que sería buena idea irse a Marte a confraternizar con el enemigo, de eso hace ya 3 días sin embargo recientemente recibió un comunicado donde le daban a entender que su hijo había sido...  
Por dios era tan horrible si quiera pensarlo que seguramente si Bugs estuviera vivo se hubiera muerto por segunda vez al enterarse.

Por lo tanto contrato a Sam Bigotes y a Elmer Gruñón como los guardaespaldas personales de su retoño.

-su misión caballeros es proteger a mi hijo Steve Dodgers y les advierto que si le pasa algo los colgare de los tobillos- dijo el almirante tomando a los dos hombres por el cuello, los cuales asintieron nerviosos- si almirante Dodgers

El comandante Porky miro a su superior y dijo salvando el cuello de los hombres- almirante es inhumano- el moreno gruño- entonces encontrare algo que les cause dolor o dejo de llamarme Duck Dodgers...

Cuando el almirante llego a territorio enemigo preparo sus armas y afilo su mirada tan característica que hacía que sus enemigos se mojaran los pantalones de miedo. Esa mirada que había conquistado no solo gobiernos sino mujeres y hombres aunque en el corazón del almirante solo había espacio para su bien amado difunto esposo.

Cuando el hombre observo a su enemigo saco su arma y miro con sus ojos verdes llenos de ira al marciano quien le correspondió el gesto

-ya debes saber que esto significa guerra- gruño el terrícola almirante con desprecio apuntando a su más grande y fiero enemigo

-no me das miedo Dodgers- dijo furioso el comandante marciano

Continuara


End file.
